Alola Adventures
by Sun to alola
Summary: Join Sun,Lillie and Hau as the journey across alola to beat all of the trial captains and unravel the mysteries of the Pokemon living in Lillie's bag named Nebby(contains spoilers for Pokemon sun and moon. main characters are all 15, Rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

Sun was sitting in his room bored out of his mind browsing the internet. He was moving from Kanto to a new island called alola soon and he was ready. He had his entire room packed and was now waiting for it to be loaded when onto a truck when he got a call from the professor kukui of the alola region on skype

"Hey sun," The professor said

"Hey professor" Sun replied smiling

"You all ready to move to alola," He asked

"Yup already just waiting for the Machokes to load our stuff onto the truck" He replied

"Great anyways I called cause I need to ask you for a picture of you for your passport in alola, " The professor told him

"Right just a sec" Sun replied

He scrolled through the photos on his computer and saw a picture of him and a few friends when they were ten finishing the Pokemon trainer's school. One of the said friends had left for his journey when he was ten and the rest stayed with their parents to help them out. He found the picture of himself and sent it to the professor.

"Ok thanks ill have it ready for when you get here, " He said "Thanks, professor," Sun said

"Sun it's time to leave" His mother called

"I gotta go see you later professor, " Sun said as he ended the call and ran outside

(3 days later, Alola reigon)

"So this is the alola region, " Sun said as he stood outside of his house

"It sure is" Suns mother said

"Hey mom isn't professor kukui living in this town," Sun asked

"I sure am," the professor in question said as he walked towards them

"Alola professor," Sun's mother said

"Alola" he replied cheerfully

"So what brings you here," Sun asked

"I'm here to take you to get your starter Pokemon," The professor said

"A Pokemon" Sun said

"Uh huh now come on follow me," The professor said as he started walking

"Uh see you later mom," Sun said as he ran after the professor

(5 minutes later, Iki town)

"Wow this region is amazing, " Sun said as he saw a flock of pikipek fly above him

"It sure is . I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself here" The professor said

"So when do I get my Pokemon," Sun asked

"Whenever we find the kahuna of this island," The professor told him

"The kahuna" Sun asked

"He's kind of like the head of the island. Hey if you wanna explore the island more why don't you go look for him at the ruins" Kukui asked him

"Sure I'll go, " Sun said running off

"Wait Sun there that way" The professor called to him

"Right I knew that, " Sun said as he turned around and run in the opposite direction

(Near the ruins)

"This region really is awesome" Thought to himself as he ran up some stairs near the ruins

When he reached the top of the stairs he saw girl with long blonde hair and a white hat standing there looking worried

"Hey are you ok," Sun asked as he walked up to her

"Please save Nebby " Was all she said

Sun then looked forward at the bridge and saw a Pokemon that looked like purple gas was a spacial design on it being attacked by a Spearow . Without even thinking he ran forward and used his own body to shield it . The Spearow then started attacking him. Pecking and clawing at him but he kept protecting the Pokemon. Then something weird happened the pokemon underneath him started glowing and then sent out a pulse of energy that knocked the Spearow back but also destroyed the area of the bridge underneath them and made them fall into the ravine bellow. Sun didn't really know what happened until he was suddenly flying upwards and when looked at what was carrying them he saw it was a Pokemon who then placed him at the side of the bridge where the girl was

"Are you ok?" The girl asked them

"Yeah I'm fine and so is your Pokemon" Sun said

"Oh thank goodness," The girl said as she picked Pokemon and put it in her bag

"Thanks for the help, " Sun said as he turned to face the Pokemon that had saved him

The Pokemon nodded before a glowing light appeared between its hands and which then floated towards Sun . Sun then reached out and took the light which turned out to be some kind of stone

"Thank you" Sun said

The pokemon then took off once again

"Well i guess we should head back to the town" Sun said as he tried to stand up but instantly fell back down again

"Are you ok" The girl asked

"Yeah im fine its just my leg. I think those Spearow did something to it" He said

"Let me help you back to town" The girl said as she helped him to his feet and helped him walk back towards town

"My names Sun by the way and yours" He asked

"Lillie" She replied as they kept walking

(Back in town)

"Hey Sun i see you found my assistant. wait are you ok" He asked as he saw lillie helping Sun walk

"Im fine just got my leg hurt while helping lillie out" Sun said

"Well if you can move it . it can't be any anything to bad right" The professor asked

"I guess not" Sun said finding that he could walk on his own now without falling over straight away

"Thanks for the help" He said to lillie with a smile

"Your welcome" She replied

"The kahuna returned while you were gone you ready to go and get your first pokemon" The professor asked

"You bet i am" He replied

"Well come on lets go" The proffesor said exictedly as began to walk towards the center of the town

"Allright come on lillie" Sun said as he followed the proffesor

"Oh ok" She said as she followed him

When the arrived at the center of the town there was an old man standing there

"Alola hala" The professor said

"Alola Kukui" Hala replied

"Is this the Kahuna" Sun asked

"I am. and you must be the youth the Kukui has told me so much about" He replied

"I guess so im Sun" He told the kahuna

"I am hala. I supose you want me to give him a pokemon" Hala said to Kukui

"If it would be no trouble" Sun said

"Of course it's no problem. now come out my pokemon " Hala Replied with a smile

Three pokemon appeared from the pokeballs. A grass owl , A fire cat and a water sealion

"These are Rowlett , litten and popplio but for a bond to be truly esbalished between you and your pokemon you must chosse eachother" Hala told him

"Id like to choose rowlett please" Sun said

"All right but will rowlett choose you" Hala said

Sun and rowlett then stood on the battle field in the middle of the village and looked at eachother.

"Hey rowlett. I'm sun and im looking to become a pokemon trainer and i'd really like you to be my partner" Sun said

Rowlett looked at him with a questioning look

"I don't know why but i feel a special connection with you and i hope that together we will become great friends so what do you say rowlett" Sun said again

Rowlett took a few steps towards Sun as if studying him. Rowlett looked at Sun's face for a few seconds and saw Sun smiling at him. a few tense seconds past before rowlett cooed happily and ran towards Sun who then picked him up and laughed

"Congratulations , it would seem that rowlett has chosen you as it's trainer" Hala said

"Thanks" Sun said

"I think you chose a wonderfull pokemon" Lillie said

"You bet me and rowlett are going to have lots of great adventures together aren't we rowlett" Sun said

"Rowlet Row" It said

"Also here these are gifts from me . 5 extra pokeballs and a pokedex" Proffesor kukui said as he gave him the things

"Thanks professor" Sun said as he put the pokeballs in his bag but dropped the thing the pokemon gave him

"Hmm Sun may i see that stone" Hala asked him

"Huh this sure" Sun said as he passed the stone to Hala

"Hmm where did you obtain this" Hala asked

"I was going to the ruins when i came across lilly and saw these spearow attacking nebby so i went to help it. next thing i know the bridge underneath us colapsses and im being saved by a pokemon" Sun said

"Well that explains it. Please return tommorow and i will return this to you" Hala said

"Ok sure" Sun said

"Hey gramps,Professor" Another boy said running towards them

"Alola hau how are you" Hala said

"Im great hey who are you" Hau said looking at sun

"Im sun" He replied

"Im hau .hey lets battle" He said suddenly

"Sure why not" Sun replied

"Wait you just met and your already battling already" Lillie asked

"Yup come on lets go" Hau said as he ran up to the battle field opposite sun

"I'll referee " Hala told them

"Sounds good" Sun said

"Allright this will be a one vs one battle and the battle will be over when one pokemon from either side is unable to battle are these rules acceptable" Hala said

"Yup" Both trainers said

"Ok battle begin" Hala said

"Go rowlett" Sun cried

"Popplio lets do this" Hau cried

"Popplio huh" Sun said as he scanned it with this pokedex

Popplio

The sea lion pokemon

Water type

This Pokemon snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. It's famous for being a hard worker.

"So its a water type" Sun said

"Popplio use pound" Hau said

"Rowlett dodge then use tackle" Sun Ordered

The 2 poke then followed their owners commands with rowlett dodgin pound and hitting popplio but popplio using pound and hitting rowlett for the same amount of damage

"Popplio may be weak to grass types but that dosent mean it dosent have some suprises now popplio disarming voice" Hau called

Popplios attack hit rowlett head on causing alot of damage

"You ok rowlett" Sun asked

"Row" it responded

"Great now use leaf edge" Sun said

"Rowlet" It cried as it was surroded in green energy at charged at popplio

"Popplio use water gun to counter it" Hau ordered

The two attacks colided with eachother creating a huge cloud of smoke

"Now rowlett use peck and keep baraging it" Sun cried

Rowlett did so and kept hitting popplio with alot of peck attacks

"Popplio use pound to stop it" Hau cried

"Rowlett rap this up combine leaf edge and peck for leaf peck do it now" Sun ordered

"ROW LET " it cried

"Whats this" Kakui said

"Combo attack" Lillie said

Rowlett hit popplio and send it flying were it landed right infront of hau knocked out

"Popplio is unable to battle. The winners are Sun and Rowlett

"Way to go rowlett now return" Sun called to it

"Rowlett" It said as it was returned

"You did great . popplio now return" Hau said

"That was quite the battle" Hala said

"I'll say. hey Sun where did you learn to use combo attacks like that" Kukui asked

"I went to a pokemon school from when i was 5 to when i was 10 they teach you those kinds of things" Sun told him

"Amazing" Kukui said

"Yeah. you gotta teach me how to do that " Hau said

"Sure but can we do it tommorow . my leg still kinda hurts from the spearow thing" Sun said

"Oh sure" Hau said

"Ok well then i sugest that we all head home for a good nights rest" Kukui said

"Good idea see you tommorow Hau, Kahuna hala" Sun said as they left the town

"Farewell" Lillie said following them

"Well this is shaping up to be a great adventure" Sun said

(Authors note)

I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter but this is just a pilot so if you guys want me to continue this tell me. this really is sounding like a youtube outro isn't it XD. anyways i'll possibly see you guys in the next Chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Rowlett use leaf edge" Sun cried

Sun was training with his Rowlett trying to make it stronger so it could take on any opponent. He really hadn't run into anything he wanted for his team just some Grubbin, Pikipek and Yungoos .

"Alright Rowlett, That's enough for now return and get some rest," Sun said as he returned Rowlett to his Pokeball

He then began the short walk home from route 1 to his house. He then began to think of what Pokemon he was going to use. When he lived in Kanto he had his team planned but now he was in alola and there were a lot more Pokemon living in this region so he would have to wing it. He was disrupted from his thoughts when he saw a large pillar of fire appear from the tree line near the forest

"What the" Sun said as he ran towards where the fire pillar was . worried that something bad that happened

When he got there he saw a large dog Pokemon being captured and a monkey-like Pokemon with fire coming from its head in the area

"What are they," Sun asked as he scanned the Pokemon

Stoutland the big-hearted Pokemon

Normal type

With this wise Pokémon, there could be no concern that it would ever attack people. Some parents even trust it to babysit.

Infernape The flame Pokemon

Fire/fighting type

It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet . It will take on any opponent

"An Infernape and a Stoutland huh" Sun said to himself

When he looked at the infernapes trainer he felt like he recognised him from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it

"Hey are you just gonna stare at me," The Infernapes trainer said

"Uh sorry its just I feel like I recognise you from somewhere," Sun told him

"Well I am the new champion of the Sinnoh region so that might be why" The trainer said

"Wait you're the champion of Sinnoh," Sun asked shocked

"Yup, I beat Cynthia about a month ago. The names Diamond" He said

"I'm Sun. So was Infernape your first Pokemon " Sun asked

"Yup me and Infernape have been a team since I started collecting gym badges now were here to take a crack at the island challenge," Diamond said

Island challenge?" Sun asked

"What you're from alola and you're telling me you don't know what the island challenge is" Diamond asked

"Can't say I do? " Sun said

"Basically across the islands, there are a series of trials. 7 of them in total and once you've beaten all the trials on an island then you have to face the kahuna of the island . beat them all and you enter the island tournament were all the trainers who have completed their island challenges for that year will face off to determine who that year's island champion is plus they get a shot at the grand trial but even I don't know what that is" Diamond said

"Sounds Tough," Sun said

"Hey you're a trainer right," Diamond asked him

"Uhh yeah why," Sun asked

"Let's have a battle I want to battle some alolan Pokemon," Diamond said

"Wait your want to battle me. But your a champion" Sun said

"It'll be good experience " Diamond said

"Ok fine" Sun said

"1v1 Sound good" Diamond said

"alright lets do it," sun said

The two of them walked to the opposite sides of the clearing and got ready to battle

"Alright Rowlett lets go" Sun cried as he threw his Pokeball

"Glaceon lets do this" Diamond as he sent out his Pokemon

"Row," Rowlett said as he appeared

"Glaceon," The fox-like Pokemon said

"Whats a Glaceon" Sun questioned as he scanned it with a Pokedex

Glaceon the fresh snow Pokemon

Ice type

It can control its body temperature at will. This enables it to freeze the moisture in the atmosphere, creating flurries of diamond dust.

"Great ice types are the worst type of opponent for Rowlett" Sun groaned

"Ill make the first move Glaceon use hail" Diamond called

The sky above them turned grey as Glaceon sent a cloud of ice into the sky causing it to hail

"What the . nevermind Rowlett use tackle" Sun called

"Glaceon protect" Diamond called

Rowlett attacked Glaceon was blocked by a barrier

"Glaceon now iron tail" Diamond cried

Rowlett was then sent flying because it couldn't recover from its tackle being blocked fast enough

"You ok Rowlett," Sun asked

"Row lett row," It said as it got back up to its feet

"I'm impressed your Rowlett took that iron tail head on and can get back up even though its only in its first stage," Diamond said

"You haven't seen anything yet Rowlett use peck" Sun called

"Glaceon use protect" Diamond called

"You really think it fall for the same trick as last time Rowlett go up" Sun called

When Rowlett was about to hit the shield it suddenly flew up which caused Glaceon to accidently drop its protect in surprise

"Great job Rowlett now do what we did in our battle with how combine leaf edge and peck now go use leaf peck " Sun cried

Rowlett charged at Glaceon using the attack that had defeated popplio

"Alright Glaceon this is it use blizzard" Diamond called to it

Glaceon body glowed before hundreds of glowing snowballs appeared and flew towards Rowlett and hit it but It was still trying to attack

"Go Rowlett push through" Sun cried

"Rowlett " It cried as it broke through the blizzard

"Alright Rowlett" Sun yelled

"Awesome" Diamond acknowledged impressed

Rowlett flew towards Glaceon at full speed but just it was about to hit Glaceon it suddenly stopped flying and landed in the dirt unable to battle

"Rowlett are you ok " Sun called as he ran over to his Pokemon to check on it

"Row," It said sadly upset that it had lost the battle

"Hey don't worry about it you did great . now return and get some rest" Sun said

"That was a great battle your Rowlett is really tough," Diamond said as he returned Glaceon to its Pokeball

"But i didn't even land a single hit" Sun said

"True but think about it Rowlett is a grass and flying type Pokemon so ice type attacks should defeat it especially a same type attack bonus blizzard powered up by a hail but your Rowlett managed to power through only losing at the end because of the energy it had to use to get through the blizzard" Diamond explained

"I guess your right" Sun said with small smile

"Here i think this would be more use to you than it would be to me " Diamond said as he opened his bag and took something out

"An egg" Sun questioned

"A Pokemon egg to be exact if you keep it with you for long enough it will hatch into a Pokemon what it will hatch into is a surprise though" Diamond said smiling

"I don't know what to say except thanks " Sun said

"No problem. Hope to battle you again someday when your stronger" Diamond said as he turned around and walked away

"Yeah and we battle again ill take you and your Glaceon down just you see" Sun said with a confident smile

"I'll look forward to that battle " Diamond said as he game Sun a thumbs up and walked away with his Infernape following him

"Well i should probably go and heal up Rowlett at home then go and see the professor," Sun thought to himself as he began to walk home again

(40 mins later , Outside of Suns house)

"Well your Rowlett really is energetic,Rowlett," Sun's mother said as she watched Rowlett and the family's meowth play tag

"Yeah it is isn't it," Sun said smiling

He was so wrapped up in watching rowlett and meowth play that he didn't notice Lillie walking towards his house

"Um excuse me," She said making sun jump

"Woah lillie give mee some warning before you just walk up randomly

"I aplologise," She said

"Eh No worries so what's up," Sun asked her

"The professor wants to see you" Lillie said

"Well sun aren't you going to introduce me to your friend" His mother asked

"Oh right mom this is lillie she's the profeesor's assistant" Sun said

"It's very nice to meet you" Lillie said

"Nice to meet you to lillie" His mother said

"Anyways we should get going," Sun said

"Of course follow me," Lillie said as she began to walk away

"See you later mom," Sun said as he followed her and returned Rowlett to its pokeball

(Outside the professors lab)

"Here we are," Lillie said as they walked up to the lab

"Awesome" Sun replied

They then walked into the lab but as soon as they did a small dog pokemon ran up to Sun and knocked him over

"Woah," Sun said as he looked at the playful dog and scanned it with his pokedex

Rockruff the puppy pokemon

Rock type

This Pokémon has lived with people since times long ago. It can sense when its Trainer is in the dumps and will stick close by its Trainer's side.

"Hey there rockruff " Sun said he patted on the head

"Rock ruff Rock," It said

"Hey guys " Kukui said as he walked up the staircase

"Hey professor," Sun said

"I brought sun as you requested," Lillie said

"Lillie what have i told you about being so formal all the time," Kukui said

"There's nothing wrong with being polite" She countered

"Anyways lillie said you wanted me for something," Sun said

"Right we need to upgrade your pokedex," Kukui said

"Upgrade my pokedex?" Sun questioned

"Yeah you see your pokedex is currently incomplete its missing on singular component the pokemon rotom is meant for your pokedex" Kukui explained

"Rotom" Sun questioned

"Oh i can tell you about rotom. Its a pokemon that can take controll of machines to change its typing and attacks but with your pokedex at will add lots of extra functions to your pokedex" Lillie said

"Awesome so where is rotom," Sun asked

"Its right here. it was delivered by the champion of sinnoh himself not to long ago" Kukui said

"Wait Diamond was here," Sun asked

"Yup awesome isn't it . its a shame you didn't meet him he could have taught you alot," Kukui said

"Actually i did meet him and i battled him," Sun said

"Really that's awesome how did it go," Kukui asked

"I couldn't even get an attack in but he did give me an egg," Sun said

"Wow i would treasure the pokemon that comes out of that egg," Lillie said

"Dont worry i will," Sun said

"Anyways come on out rotom," Kukui said as he threw the ultra ball

"Rotom," It said

"Allright rotom of got a really good pokedex for you. Sun if you would" Kukui said

Sun took his pokedex out of his bag and scanned rotom

Rotom The plasma pokemon

Electric and ghost type

Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc.

as soon as rotom saw the pokedex it jumped inside and the pokedex flared to life

"Hey there," The pokedex said

"Looks like the translater function on the pokedex works," Kukui said

"Hey there rotom," Sun said

"One more thing Sun Hala told me to give you this," Kukui said

"What is it " Sun asked

"Its called an trial amulet. It's used to show that your taking the trial challenge. old hala thought you might like to do it" Kukui said

Sun then had a flash back to diamond saying he was gonna take the challenge and realised that thats were he would get his rematch

"Im in diamond already explained what it is," Sun said

"Allright well then good luck but first lillie take him to the trainers school," Kukui said

"But professor i already did 5 years in trainers school." Sun explained

"Not for the classes there the students there are tough so it would be a good way to get some practice," Kukui said

"Allright sounds good lets go lillie," Sun said as he ran towards the door

"Wait you don't know were your going," Lillie said as she ran after him

(Authors note)

Well i hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Now some of you are probably wondering why i introduced diamond into the story and the real reason is that after gen 7 . gen 4 is my faviorite generation so natrually i wanted to represent it somehow and i was like hey why not add a really strong rival for sun. So see you whenever i update again


End file.
